


Season Two Limericks

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Poetry, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Season Two Limericks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Season 2 Limericks

**Season Two Limericks**

  
**_The Watchers_**

The Chronicle spurs Mac to go...   
To Seacouver, where he meets Joe.   
When James Horton baits him,   
Mac's sword perforates him.   
But the S.O.B. lives, we all know! 

  
**_Studies in Light_**

Gregor's pictures show darkness and gloom...   
Where Linda's find flowers in bloom.   
Mac's bittersweet tears...   
Show his love through the years,   
And Gregor? Transformed, we assume! 

  
**_Turnabout_**

Michael Moore, Quenten Barnes-one or two?   
One a friend, one a fiend-what to do?   
Kill them both? Let them go?   
Only way Mac will know,   
Let the Quickening pick who is who! 

  
**_The Darkness_**

When the Highlander dared to ignore...   
The Gypsy's curse-he knew the score.   
But Fate-he defied,   
Begging Tess, 'Be my bride.'   
Now he'll see his beloved-nevermore! 

  
**_An Eye for an Eye_**

Annie wanted to make Rich an 'ex.'   
Thought Mac, 'I'll divert her with sex.'   
Despite their 'Grand Night,'   
Annie still craved that fight,   
But both heads remained on their necks! 

  
**_The Zone_**

A demagogue safeguards his power,   
Canaan's followers fearfully cower.   
Mac's clubbed to the ground,   
Manhandled, then drowned,   
Deep-frozen-in only one hour! 

  
**_The Return of Amanda_**

Poor Amanda! Her counterfeit plates...   
Are perfect-except for their dates.   
She and Duncan are juggling...   
Foreign intrigue with smuggling,   
Till a dirty cop miscalculates! 

  
**_Revenge of the Sword_**

Jimmy Sang, now conceited, headstrong,   
Was involved-as a youth-with the Tong,   
A Bruce Lee-he's _not,_   
When his coffin grows hot...   
He's thankful MacLeod tagged along! 

  
**_Run for Your Life_**

Since Mac rescued Carl from the Klan,   
Carl's trusted no other white man.   
Watcher cop wields an ax...   
Not just hunting Blacks...   
But _all_ Immies-as per Horton's plan! 

  
**_Epitaph for Tommy_**

Tommy, a fledgling reporter...   
Messed in matters that he hadn't ought'er   
With Honniger's corralin'   
Tommy tried to kill Gallen,   
And went like a lamb to his slaughter! 

  
**_The Fighter_**

Sully-pugnacious and scrappy...   
With Iris, turns mushy and sappy.   
Sully's disloyal friends...   
Suffer bad ends,   
Still killing him makes Mac feel crappy! 

  
**_Under Color of Authority_**

To Mako, 'The Law' is religion,   
Bend it? Not even a smidgeon!   
He won't compromise,   
And when Laura dies...   
Rich makes him a headless dead pigeon! 

  
**_Bless the Child_**

Did Sara steal Avery's son?   
Is that why she's scared, on the run?   
Both Charlie and Mac...   
Scramble to crack...   
The myst'ry of what she has done! 

  
**_Unholy Alliance, Part I_**

Xavier and Horton contrive...   
A plan that MacLeod can't survive.   
Mac's trust in Joe shatters,   
To Mac-all that matters...   
Is Dawson kept Horton alive! 

  
**_Unholy Alliance, Part II_**

Mac beheads Xavier (the rat),   
Meets Delaney, (oversexed Army brat),   
Then Dawson (contrite)...   
Shoots Horton, (All _right!_ ),   
But the fiend's got nine lives, (like a cat!) 

  
**_The Vampire_**

A vampire feasts on his prey,   
Sucking money, or blood-either way.   
Pity Nicholas Ward,   
He succumbs to Mac's sword.   
Made headless on his wedding day! 

  
**_Warmonger_**

Mac promised he wouldn't fight Drakov,   
But Eli Jarmel couldn't back off.   
Then when Eli died,   
Mac swallowed his pride...   
And knew-Drakov's head-he must hack off! 

  
**_Pharaoh's Daughter_**

For two thousand years, Nefertiri...   
Reclines in sarcophagus dreary,   
Her Queen not forgotten,   
Revenge she's been plottin'   
But Mac's too aroused to be leery! 

  
**_Legacy_**

Luther emerged from her past...   
To cut down Rebecca, at last.   
Her crystals obsessed him,   
But Mac second-guessed him,   
He'll not get _Amanda's_ so fast! 

  
**_Prodigal Son_**

Martin Hyde never challenged in haste,   
Only fighting those 'seasoned to taste'   
Hyde dogged Richie's back...   
So he'd lead Hyde to Mac.   
By a 'Big Mac'- Hyde's now been erased! 

  
**_Counterfeit, Part I_**

Lisa Halle from Prison is snatched,   
Then Richie's friend Pete is dispatched.   
Just a nip and a tuck,   
(No swelling! What luck!)   
Voilà! Horton's Tess! Newly hatched! 

  
**_Counterfeit, Part II_**

Lisa sets Duncan a-tingle,   
He yields to the urge to co-mingle   
When Horton shoots Lisa,   
Mac annuls Horton's visa,   
In the end, Mac remains lone and single! 

  
**_End of Season Two_**

Peace, Emit   
© 2003 

Season 1 ~ Season 2 ~ Season 3   
Season 4 ~ Season 5 ~ Season 6   
The Good... ~ The Bad... ~ The Others...   
  
---


End file.
